


Бесконечный цикл

by Astera_Orey, fandom Mass Effect 2020 (fandom_MassEffect)



Series: fandom Mass Effect 2020 — Драбблы и мини G — PG-13 [1]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astera_Orey/pseuds/Astera_Orey, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom%20Mass%20Effect%202020
Summary: Короткая поучительная история о необходимости тестирования систем перед их выпуском в производство.
Series: fandom Mass Effect 2020 — Драбблы и мини G — PG-13 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845496
Comments: 18
Kudos: 36
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Бесконечный цикл

**Author's Note:**

> Бета — [Luchiana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana)

Галактика познавала тоску.

Тоска вползала в сердце каждого разумного и квазиразумного существа, чей мозг был способен реагировать на магнитное излучение. Детеныши жались к матерям, хищники скулили от безнадежности, и даже листья на деревьях печально скручивались и желтели. Особи с зачатками самосознания задумывались о тленности бытия и ощущали в себе странное стремление воплотить эту тленность в лирической форме. На двадцати трех планетах полностью прекратились боевые действия.

В центре галактики левиафан, ответственный за Реализацию Искусственного Интеллекта Чьей Целью Было Сохранение Жизни Любой Ценой, закончил читать техническую документацию.

В другом пространственно-временном отрезке подобным ему придумали имена, хотя, конечно, они были до смешного примитивны и ни технический руководитель, ни системный инженер не могли передать глубины и величия его задачи. Но что было взять с существ, чей мозг весил всего полтора килограмма? К тому же, левиафан ощущал некое смутное подобие благодарности за изобретение ими метрической системы и мемов.

От документации веяло неизбежностью скорого краха. Внимание и мысль технического руководителя медленно сместились к виновникам всего и вся.

Один из оказавшихся рядом виновников, безобразно нарушив все законы материи, полностью втянулся в панцирь и перестал подавать признаки жизни. До этого, правда, считалось, что левиафаны не способны втянуть в панцирь более шестидесяти пяти процентов собственной массы, но отчаянные времена требовали отчаянных мер, тем более от разработчиков Искусственного Интеллекта Чьей Целью Было Сохранение Жизни Любой Ценой.

— Это, — сказал технический руководитель, внушительно покачивая клешнями, — совершенно неприемлемо.

Познавшая тоску галактика обратилась в скорбь.

— На моей машине, — скорбно сказал панцирь, — работало.

В нескольких звездных системах от них новосозданный Искусственный Интеллект Чьей Целью Было Сохранение Жизни Любой Ценой с увлечением превращал левиафанов в высококалорийную биологическую кашу. Новостные ленты миров-сателлитов с некоторым удивлением следили за развитием событий и отвлеченно рассуждали о том, разумно ли было сразу встраивать в дронов лазеры, и о том, что, возможно, левиафанам стоило вначале провести пару тестов.

Технический руководитель собрал мысленный образ тестов и, тщательно завернув его в образы боли и страдания, отправил разработчикам.

— Ну правда, — сказал панцирь, стратегически не торопясь разворачиваться обратно в левиафана. — Ну работало же. Всего-то одна точка с запятой потерялась.

— Что внезапно значит, — почти мягко сказал технический руководитель, — похе… нарушенное условие выхода из цикла. Теперь уже бесконечного цикла.

Он хотел добавить что-нибудь чуть более выразительное, вроде «засранец», но решил, что подобная мелкая мстительность не к лицу существам высшего порядка. К тому же стоило отдать им должное: тестирование было до отвращения нудной работой, а его команда и так работала без выходных уже которое тысячелетие подряд.

Наверное, если бы не перспектива стать кашей, он бы вполне мог замять это дело.

— На самом деле цикл не совсем бесконечный, — осторожно сообщил разработчик. — Рано или поздно все крэшнется. Надо только дождаться переполнения стека.

— И это?..

— Всего-то около, хм… тридцати семи миллионов лет?

Обращенная к нему мысль технического руководителя содержала обещания боли и страдания, помноженные на эти самые тридцать семь миллионов.

Разработчик скорбел. Разумная жизнь в галактике скорбела тоже.

Конечно, подумал технический руководитель, виртуозно избегая очередного мелькнувшего в мыслях «засранца»; конечно, в масштабах вселенной… все могло быть и хуже. Он совершенно недостойно существа высшего порядка понадеялся, что каша, которой стало его непосредственное начальство, никогда не вспомнит об этом проекте.

— Ну что же, — констатировал он. — Придется подождать. Самое время залечь на дно.

В нескольких звездных системах от них Искусственный Интеллект Чьей Целью Было Сохранение Жизни Любой Ценой, принял имя Предвестника и, следуя условиям задачи, вернулся к первой строке цикла.


End file.
